


Soft Spot

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, mentions of maeve, mentions of viggo girmborn, titan uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup blows up at Ruffnut when she mentions how Viggo felt about him.





	Soft Spot

“Maybe she has a soft spot for Hiccup, like Viggo did?” Ruffnut suggested.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something unrelated, because it took him a moment to realize what Ruffnut had said. Then he stopped, mouth still open, and furrowed his brow. Anger suddenly curdled in his blood.

“Maeve does  _ not  _ have a soft spot for me!” he snapped. “And neither did Viggo!” No one had mentioned Viggo to him in years, no one except Maeve, who he figured was trying to play with his emotions. He didn’t know how she knew about Viggo, or if she was connected to him in someway, but she only ever mentioned him in an attempt to rile him up. “You will not say his name again!”

Ruffnut raised her hands in a defensive gesture. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I just-”

“No! I don’t want to hear what you were thinking!”

“Hiccup, don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?” Astrid asked, taking hold of his arm. Hiccup didn’t want to be touched right now, not right after  _ Viggo  _ had been mentioned. He pulled his arm out of Astrid’s hold, gave her and Ruffnut both glares, and marched out of the Mead Hall. 

  
  


Hiccup sat in his house, fuming. Or, at least he thought he was fuming. He didn’t know what he was feeling, really. There were so many complicated emotions with Viggo, which was why it was best that he wasn’t mentioned.

Soft spot. So Ruffnut knew. His other friends probably knew. He hadn’t told them though, hadn’t told them that Viggo had actually cared for him in the end. 

And it  _ hurt. Why  _ did it hurt? Viggo had been a horrible, cruel man, who had wanted Hiccup for his own pleasure and personal gain, and then in the end he’d sacrificed himself for him. There had been love on his face, as he’d held his hand and given him the Maces and Talons piece. Hiccup had never thought he would ever see such an emotion cross that man’s face, but it had been there, and it had been there for him.

Now he was dead and gone, and it had been two years, and Hiccup still didn’t know how he felt about it. And now this Maeve had showed up, was trying to disrupt all the peace he’d worked so hard for, and she kept mentioning him like she knew something, like she’d been connected to Viggo somehow. She somehow knew that the man’s name would stir something in him, be it anger or sadness or just plain confusion. 

Hiccup didn’t look when he heard the door open. He knew it would be Astrid. He heard her approach, felt her hand on his shoulder.

“Hiccup, are you okay?”

Hiccup shrugged, her hand falling off of him. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly.

Astrid went and sat at the table across from him. “You should probably apologize to Ruffnut. She was just thinking out loud.”

Hiccup sighed. “I know.” He rubbed at his face. “It’s just hard whenever he’s brought up. I still don’t really know how I feel about the whole Viggo thing. It’s just… so much.”

Astrid smiled wistfully. “I know.”

“I didn’t think that… I didn’t tell anyone how Viggo felt about me in the end,” Hiccup said. “I didn’t tell anyone that he actually cared for me.”

“Your friends aren’t stupid, Hiccup. They figured it out. No one just goes sacrificing themselves for someone they don’t care about.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s just… it’s hard.”

Astrid reached across the table and took Hiccup’s hand, gave it a squeeze. “I know it is. I know.” 


End file.
